Right or Wrong
by FlickeringBeauty
Summary: Hermione's never going to have her fairytale ending. Maybe she will.. just with the person she always thought of only as a friend.HarryHermione Rated M for language and adult scenes in later chapters.
1. Birthday Breakup

**I'm so sorry! I keep posting new stories, but I can never finish the ones I already have. Lol. It's just that I get these bloody brilliant Ideas for stories, and I have to write them, or I'll forget them! Plus, I've been really busy. I'm a senior in high school, so I have my irritating mother jumping down my throat every second. Plus, I'm busy applying for colleges, and I've been working a lot, plus volunteering. (At my school you have to have a certain amount of volunteer hours to graduate.) **

**Okay, sorry for the little thing above. As you know, I usually write Draco/Hermione Fanfics. But I started falling in love with the H/Hr Idea, so… Yeah, this is a Harry/Hermione fic. **

**R&R, of course! **

17 year old Hermione walked happily along the path that led to Hogsmeade. She was absolutely 100 percent positive today would be the day of her life. Not only was it her birthday, but it was a beautiful, crisp, September Saturday, and she was off to meet her boyfriend of one year, Ron. They hadn't really been getting along recently. She assumed he was trying to make it up to her, and rekindle the flames that had burned out, and now they were merely nothing but glowing coals. She hoped so. She loved Ron dearly, she had since she was eleven. They would always be together, that was only rational, right?

He had sent her a note by owl the previous evening, telling her to meet him at the Three Broomsticks. Hermione was sure he was planning something for her birthday. I mean, what other occasion was there? And, because Hermione was so sure that it had something to do with that, she prepared for the day with vigor.

Her usually bushy hair had been sleeked down, like in fourth year, for the Yule Ball. She was wearing a pair of tight, dark wash jeans, a black tank top, with a plaid cropped jacket, and plaid heels. She had to admit, she was quite a looker.

She stepped into the warm, crowded atmosphere of the Three Broomsticks, and spotted Ron in the corner, wringing his hands nervously. Her heels clicked as she walked towards him.

He didn't notice until she slid into the booth, and took one of his hands into her glove ones.

"Hey." He muttered, motioning for a waitress. "Two butter beers." She nodded, and returned a minute later. Ron gave her a nod of his head, then turned to Hermione. His face was blank, it held no emotion whatsoever.

He popped open his bottle of butterbeer, and gulped it down. He eyed Hermione for a brief moment before clearing his throat.

"Okay, 'Mione. I asked you here because I really wanted to talk. I… don't want to hurt you in any way. I just think that…"

Hermione took a sharp intake of breath. No. This could not be happening. It was opposite of what was expected. There was no way Ron would be so cruel and break up with her on her birthday! Would he? She tried to calm herself. He hadn't finished yet. She was overreacting. For all she knew, he could be talking about something highly and utterly idiotic, like forgetting her birthday! Yeah. That was it. He'd forgot to buy her a present. No biggie.

She turned to face him, her heart full of hope. That was soon gone, by Ron the killjoy.

"We should break up." Oh. No. He'd said them. The 4 words that all girls dreaded (unless they say them themselves, that is… lol.. don't deny it!).

"B But.. Why?" Hermione asked, her voice cracking, willing herself not to cry.

"It's just not working for us Hermione. We don't get along, we avoid each other constantly, therefore causing Harry to choose sides whenever we argue. Poor bloke." He said.

"Ron. I thought we had something going, something good. You don't understand. I need you. I've loved you since I was eleven. I gave up 6 years to devote my love… to you! Don't you see how happy you've made me feel Ron? Don't you see how much I've changed? Do you really want to take that away from me?" Her eyes stung with tears. She blinked, holding them back. She refused to let him see her cry. Not here, not now.

"But… 'Mione. It's not working. I love you so much that I want you to have a chance to see what else is out there. Experiment a bit. Give it a couple years. If you still want to give it a go, then we'll try it. I especially don't want us to start out young, hot and heavy, and end up divorcing when we're about 23. So, don't hate me, okay? Just… give it time. I don't want to ever ruin our friendship."

What Ron was saying made sense, but there… was something else to it, that made it sound… oh… suspicious.

Hermione put her face in her hands, the tears rolling freely now. She looked up. Then, she stood up angrily. "How could you Ronald Bilius Weasley? I bet you don't even remember what today is! If you did then you are an incredibly cruel person. F.Y.I, it's my _birthday_And no, I don't EVER want to get back together. So when you see me, don't look at me. When you pass me, don't wave. And most importantly, if your in the same room as me, DON'T BREATHE! Maybe you'll die and make the world happy." Hermione sneered, irritated now. With that, she stood up, poured her butter beer on Ron's head, and walked out into the cool September air.

Hermione stomped up to the Head Dorms and passed Malfoy on the couch. He opened his mouth to say something, but she cut in. "Don't you _even_! I don't want to hear your stupid shit Malfoy! So just shut up, and leave me alone for once. I know it's impossible for you to do a favor to anyone, let alone a mudblood, but for once just do it!!!!"

He blinked, then nodded as she turned on her heel and ran to the Gryiffindor common room. Maybe she'd find comfort with Harry and Ginny.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry stared at "Quidditch through the years" absentmindedly. He felt horrible for Hermione. Ron had told him of his plans to dump her earlier, without realizing it was Hermione's birthday. Harry had tried to tell Ron, but he had cut him off, telling Harry not to try to talk him out of it.

He stared at his watch worriedly. It was around 4, they should be back from Hogsmeade by now. He hoped Hermione was alright. He made a silent prayer for her and stared into the blazing fire.

His prayers were answered in a brief second. Hermione came bursting through the portrait, sobbing, earning many stares from the fellow Gryffindors. Harry stood up and rushed to her, pulling her down beside him on the couch, then into his lap and against his chest. She sobbed against his chest for several minutes, her hands clutching his sweater tightly.

"I – I can't believe he b- b broke up with me! On today, of all days!" She sobbed.

Harry held her tighter. "It's alright 'Mione, I'm hear for you. Along with," He motioned towards the small group of people who were anxiously surrounding them, "These people."

"Yeah Hermione." Lavender said. "I was torn up when Ron broke up with me. But I'll help you get through it. I did." She smiled and gripped Seamus's hand. "This man right here helped me. And your absolutely gorgeous. You'll have a man in no time." Lavender smiled.

Hermione looked up, her pale face blotchy. She was pleasantly surprised Lavender hadn't spoken to her nicely… ever. Hermione gave her a tentative smile, and leaned back against Harry, who was twirling her hair around her fingers, a gesture she found quite relaxing.

The group thinned out after everyone had said something consoling. This left Harry and Hermione alone in the common room. They suddenly realized the position they were in, Hermione in Harry's lap, though they said nothing, and it lapsed into a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

Harry suddenly spoke. "Hermione, he will come to his senses soon enough, and I'm sure you two will get back together and start snogging all over the place, like him and Lavender back in 6th year."

Hermione groaned. "One, I'm not ever going to get back with that idiot. Second, ew. Their kissing was so degrading and disgusting. It looked like they were just slobbering all over each other. I think I'm a much better kiss than that."

Harry smirked at her comment. "I'll walk you back to your dorm. C'mon."

Hermione got up, and pulled Harry along with her. "Okay." She sighed, surprisingly content, and no longer upset… at all. Hmm. That was odd.

He walked her to the Head dorms, his arm around her shoulders.

They paused in front of the portrait. "You going to be okay?" Harry asked, his face deep with concern.

"Yeah." Hermione replied. "You know what? I'm never going to have my fairy tale ending. That just hit me."

Harry smiled. "You never know. Maybe your just looking in the wrong place." He brushed the back of his hand against her cheek wordlessly, then walked away.


	2. Afterthoughts

**I decided to give an early update to this story instead of waiting the week I usually wait. So I sat down with my oh so fabulous coffee and my favorite parmesan cheesy popcorn… lol… and wrote this! It's a bit ****short**** and more explaining and rants will go on. R and R! **

**And I will try to update again ****ASAP****, I'm trying to stay faithful to this story. But one of the reasons I'm giving you an early update is because tomorrow**** I'm off to the mountains. So, ****enjoy**** cuz I won't be back for a while! Oh, and I'll bring my laptop, but I'm not sure I'll get internet, even ****though**** I have wireless. Oh, and I'm be sleeping in the tent (my dad's a nature freak, and even ****though**** we have a cabin up in the mountains, he refuses to use it unless it's a special time) so I'll be in the tent, freezing my ass off. Wonderful, isn't it? **

**Also, thanks a billion to those who reviewed, added me to story alert, or favorited me or the story. Thanks again! **

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own any of the Harry Potter trilogy characters. I'm not, obviously, as bloody brilliant as J.K. Rowling, because I didn't think of the book first!!! I wish I did though. Because then, I'd be a rich millionaire, and I'd get to go on the set of Harry Potter and watch. (Don't worry, I just realized I needed a life. Lol) **

**A/N 4: The chapter's a bit OC. I'll put in some H/Hr action, but mostly it's rambles. **

Harry punched his pillow. Hadn't he promised himself he wouldn't ever let Hermione know his true feelings?!?! He owed it to his best mate, Ron. Even if they were broken up now, he didn't want to be the rebound. Nevertheless, he didn't want to date her, especially because Ron would freak, no matter how many years passed by. Even if Ron allowed it… Would Hermione even want it? That was the most important question. It's not like they didn't have a chance. Obvious they liked each other to some extent; I mean they were best friends! Still, it felt morally wrong, as if they were betraying Ron. Oh Merlin, he was using _they_, as if they were a couple and this was their decision together.

"AAARGH!" Harry slammed his fist into the pillow, mad for no logical reason.

* * *

Back in the head dorms, Hermione sighed, her fingers twirling her hair. She pulled her knees to her chest, and stared into the blazing fire, her mind floating away.

The touch… was amazing. It was so casual, yet full of unspoken truths. There was so much more depth to it, more than any kiss or declare of love from Ron. She shook her head. No… It wasn't like that. It would never be like that. Ron was the one for her, and she would prove that.

She stood up, it was time for supper. Grabbing her sweater of the chair, she put it on. It was getting rather drafty in Hogwarts. She thought of everything possible, except of course, the real dilemma on her hands.

Harry and Hermione's eyes met as she sat down. There was quite an uncomfortable silence between them. Oddly enough, Ron was nowhere to be seen. Hermione sighed. She supposed it would be better that way.

Part of Hermione didn't really understand why she felt so uncomfortable around Harry. It was a simple touch. It wasn't like they hadn't touched before. Hell, they'd be closer than that! There were plenty of times where Harry had laid his head in her lap on the train rides to Hogwarts, or in the Gryffindor common room. They had hugged billions of times, especially after surviving their escapades.

She cleared her throat. "So Harry… What's wrong?" She asked, knowing bloody well what the answer was.

"Erm… nothing Hermione. Are you alright though? Did your birthday meet the Hermione Granger standards?" Harry asked, immediately regretting it.

"Well… yeah." Hermione started. "Except I got dumped, but the present load was pretty good." She smiled, letting him know she was fine, and was merely teasing him.

He grinned back, the real Harry returning. "But really 'Mione are you alright? You dated for a long time. I know he meant a lot to you."

Hermione grimaced. She should have known Harry would ask about this. "Yeah. I'm okay. He wasn't the right person, right? Like you said, I wasn't looking in the right place. I'll just have to date more." She smiled again, noticing Harry's uncomfortable expression.

"Yeah. I guess." He said, his green eyes looking everywhere but at her.

"So, enough about me. How are you?" She asked, smiling brightly, the smile he had loved for 6 years.

"I'm happy now, because you're happy."

"That's good." Hermione replied.

They didn't talk the rest of dinner, as Harry was talking to Seamus, and Hermione was discussing her breakup with Ginny.

"He's a git 'Mione. Don't worry bout him." Ginny said, taking a sip of Pumpkin juice.

"I know. People keep asking if I'm alright. I'm surprisingly okay with everything. I'm mad at Ron, of course, but I'm not sad really." Hermione replied, finishing her dinner. "Well Ginny, I'm off. If you're not busy, stop by the Head dorms later. You know, we can talk and stuff."

Ginny nodded, then smiled. "Alright. I just have to finish my Astronomy essay. Then I'll be up."

Hermione walked out of the Great Hall, up to the dormitories. Surprisingly, Malfoy was there, instead of with his baboon friends at dinner.

"Granger."

She turned. "What Malfoy?"

"Sit." He motioned towards the chair opposite him. "So, I heard you and Weasel broke up."

"Oh, I really don't need this." She started to get up.

"I'm not going to pick on you Granger. Sit down."

"What Malfoy?" She asked, suspicious.

"Well. I just wanted to say, I know you like him. But you deserve better. And I'm being nice because I need help with my potions essay." He grinned sheepishly.

Hermione smiled. "I know, and fine, I'll help you."

When they were finished, Hermione stretched. "I'm off Malfoy."

"Oh, where are you going?" He asked earnestly, as if he really wanted to know.

"I'm going to go see Harry." Hermione replied, brushing a loose curl from in front of her eyes.

"Oh. Well thanks. See you tomorrow."

Hermione stood uncomfortably in front of the Gryffindor common room. What was the password??? Ever since she had become head girl, she had lived in the head dorms, so obviously she hadn't entered the Gryffindor common rooms in awhile. She sighed. Maybe she could knock?

But, luckily, she heard a shuffling behind her, and she turned to see a very red faced Ron.

"Ron. What's the password?" She asked, well, it was more of a demand really.

He seemed shocked that she was even speaking to him. "Erm." He faced the portrait. "Phigilophusis."

Hermione entered, and without so much as a simple glace, left Ron alone in the hallway. She looked around, and Harry was no where to be seen. Maybe he was in the dorms?

She walked up the stairs, taking two at a time, rushing. She had no idea why, maybe she was just bored? Whatever it was, she wanted to see Harry now. She pushed open the door, and was greeted by a VERY nice sight. Nice, but a very uncomfortable one.

Harry was standing in the middle of the room, shirtless. Hermione's eyes raked of his chest. Boy, quidditch WAS useful! At least there was one good thing about the sport.

She cleared her throat "Um… er… hey…"

"Hey." He responded, smoothly, without a trace of nervousness in his tone. "What did you need?"

"Well… I just wanted to see you." She responded, still a bit unsure of why she was even there.

He seemed a bit surprised by her answer, even though he had no reason to be. The situation was not out of the ordinary. He'd lost count of how many times Hermione had burst into the dorm without so much as a knock.

"Well you might want to start knocking. You might see some stuff you don't want to see!" Harry said, smirking, sure that this statement would fluster her. But to his surprise, she responded a lot differently than he expected.

"Are you absolutely sure that I don't want to see it?" Hermione even surprised herself... Where did that come from?

Harry looked at her for a moment. "You… would? Really?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." She replied.

* * *

"Honestly Hermione. You shock me sometimes. Just the things you say, or do. No one expects it. You intrigue me, you're unlike any other girl. You're unpredictable, you're smart, you're beautiful, and most importantly, you're the best friend a guy could have." Harry bit his lip. What in Merlin did he just say?!?!

* * *

Hermione blinked. Merlin, that was the sweetest thing he ever said… no the nicest thing anyone ever said to her. "You… you really mean that?"

* * *

"Yeah. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." He smirked, still a bit nervous, but the nevertheless, the was mocking her. She grinned. Merlin, he loved that smile! It was better than candy. **(A/N Lol. That's a hard standard to achieve.) **If her mere smile itself could make his heart swell with happiness, he wondered what kissing her would be like. Bloody fucking fabulous, that's what!

Hermione tucked a stray piece of hair behind her hair. He loved when she did that. She did it when she was deep in thought, or confused about something that really concerned her. And then he heard her footsteps, and when he looked up she was much closer than he expected.

"Hey." She whispered breathlessly. "I'm feeling a bit… depressed. Do you mind if I stay tonight?"

He was shocked. Sure, he'd slept in the same bed before, but he had been able to contain his feelings. Tonight was different. Her breath was on his face now, she was only inches away. "S.. sure.." He mumbled, confused.

"Okay." With that she took off her cloak, revealing her school attire. He was even more surprised when she began pulling her clothes off there. He sat down on his four poster bed, and watched her with only what could be called shock plastered across his face.

She pulled off the sweater, the linen shirt and tie, her knee high socks, leaving only a extremely tight grey camisole, and a tiny pair of black shorts. His eyes scanned over her. She wasn't wearing a bra, and her nipples poked through the thin fabric of the camisole. The shorts were tight and short, and he didn't see an underwear outline. That must mean either she wasn't wearing any, or she was wearing… some sort of lingerie. That sort of turned him on. Imagine that… little miss goody two shoes, commando, or with some naughty lingerie.

She sat down beside him, and slid into the sheets. He laid down beside her, and turned to face her. Green eyes challenged honey chocolate ones for several minutes before she broke the gaze and moved closer to him, burying her face in his broad chest. Her hair was intoxicating… it smelled of strawberries and crème.

He wrapped his long arms around her small frame and pulled her closer, if that was possible. He kissed her forehead, then with his fingertips, traced small circles on her back. And that's how the two fell asleep.

* * *

**Alrightly then. There was a lot more of Harry's POV. Oh, and about malfoy. I honestly don't know why I had the need to put that little bit in. I just absolutely love him... I think that in the next chapter I might put in some really unexpected stuff... lol. Review. **


	3. Tease

**Okay. This is the weekly chapter!! Enjoy!**

**Review! Review!!!!!!!!! Please!!!!!!!!! I NEED reviews!!!!! lOl…. I live on them though. Show the love people… c'mon!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Harry Potter trilogy characters. Sadly, J.K. Rowling came up with the bloody brilliant ****idea before me. Boo hoo. Sob. (Not that my story would be any better… lol. But I think If I had the rights to it, I'd turn it into more of a Degrassi kind of thing… oOoOhhhh New story idea!!!!!!!!!) **

Hermione scowled. This week had not been much fun. Lucky for her, it was Friday. The whole week the only thing that made her smile, her oxygen, her sunshine, her savior, was Harry. Whenever she had felt sad about Ron, he gave her hugs. Whenever she needed help with homework, he helped. Er… tried to help at least. If Hermione didn't know it, it was a rare occasion when anyone else did.

He sat with her at supper, never once abandoning her to sit with Ron. Of course, there were some others that joined them, such as Ginny, Seamus, Lavender, and Dean. But, it was only Harry who really made the difference. Harry didn't speak of anything that would bore Hermione, such as quidditch. He was attentive, and actually was quite smart when away from Ron. Actually, Hermione was able to hold very intellectual conversations with Harry, unlike with Ron.

There was never an argument or an uncomfortable silence where nothing was said. He always met her in front of the Head dorms in the morning, and then carried her books all around the school… all day.

Every time she looked at Harry, something deep inside her would twitch, a pleasant sort of twitch of course, and then she would smile. He was the best boyfriend a girl could ever have…. Er… She meant friend that's a boy. Yeah. That's it. Definitely not a BOYFRIEND… just a best guy friend.

She was instantly pulled out of her trance when two strong hands covered her eyes. "Guess who?" The person whispered into her ear, causing shivers to run up and down her spine.

Her back arched involuntarily, causing her arse to push up against his crotch. Hermione blinked. Oops. She pulled away like someone had shocked her.

"So." She turned to face him, a faint blush lingering on her cheeks. "What did you need?"

Harry grinned. "'Mione… Nothing." He pretended to look hurt. "I'm insulted that you think I need an excuse to hang out with my best friend."

Hermione thought it was adorable when he pouted. "Don't be sad Harry! I love you, I really do!" She stood on her tiptoes and planted a soft kiss on his right cheek.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Harry's POV**

Where her lips touched his cheek, it burned slightly. A pleasant burn, a sweet victory almost. A kiss from Hermione, amazing. Of course, she'd kissed him before, but that wasn't as special somehow. Over the past week, they'd grown amazingly closer than ever. Even though he hated to see Hermione hurt over Ron, he was glad that he was able to be the crutch that she leaned on, however long that might be.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Hermione smiled. "So, what's the agenda for tonight? That is if you really want to spend a Friday night with me."

"Who wouldn't want to spend a Friday night with Miss Hermione Granger?" He asked, grinning.

"I could think of a few." She smiled and grabbed his hand. "Well let's find something to do then. "

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Hermione couldn't believe it. For the first time in 6 years, she had ridden a broom. After an hour of Harry's puppy dog eyes and begging, Hermione had decided to climb on the broom with Harry. It was such an exhilarating experience that she wondered why she hadn't ridden brooms more often! Who thought there was enjoyment outside of books? You didn't have to learn everything from books! Once in awhile it was nice to just not think, but just act.

"See I told you that you would enjoy it!" Exclaimed Harry, grinning at Hermione brightly. His gaze shifted from her to the sky, which was rapidly darkening out of nowhere. His green eyes filled with worry, and grabbed Hermione's hand as soon as it started to pour, seconds later. They ran across the quidditch pitch, which was becoming muddier by the second. Within a full two minutes, not only were the two soaked to the bone, their feet were constantly being sucked into the muddy ground. When they were about 100 yards from the school, Hermione, who was still being pulled by Harry, fell.

They both fell, becoming entirely encased in muddy puddles. Harry looked at Hermione for a minute. She looked as if she was going to cry, but she leaned against Harry and started laughing hysterically, her breath coming in short breaths, and tears streaming down her muddy cheeks.

He momentarily stared at her as if she were odd, and then joined in. Who knew Hermione's laughter would be so infectious? They continued laughing until Hermione started to shiver. Harry stood up, and instead of helping her up, he _picked_ her up and plopped her onto his back, and walked the 100 yards or so to the doors of Hogwarts.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

They must have looked horrible, because they kept getting strange looks as they emerged into the castle. Or… maybe it was the fact that Harry was giving her a piggyback ride. Whichever one it was, it didn't matter to Hermione. She just wanted a nice hot shower, preferably now. Ginny's mouth dropped when they strutted past her, up the steps toward the dorms.

"Hey Gin-gin! I'm tall!!!!" Hermione called from behind her, in a voice that made it sound almost as if she were high or intoxicated. "Weeeeeee!" Hermione called as Harry stopped in front of her dorms to let her off. She climbed off, said the password, and smiled at Harry.

"If you don't mind, will you meet me here when you're done with your shower?"

"Sure." He grinned, his bright green eyes shining. He truly seemed happy to be spending time with her. Odd.

Hermione kissed his extremely grimy cheek once, and then disappeared behind the portrait leading to the head dorms.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Hermione was becoming extremely annoyed. Where was harry at? It was ten thirty, which was half an hour past curfew. He had promised he would come. Now where was he at?

She pushed her book aside, and stood up, pulling her cloak over her bare shoulders. Carefully and silently, she crept into the corridor, her bare feet padding quietly against the stone floor.

She walked down the twisting hallways for a full minute before she spotted something out of the corner of her eye. She was scared and curious. Curiosity killed the cat. She peered around the corner, and a maroon pajama clad figure jumped front of her.

"BAAAAH!!" The person screamed, taking several steps backward and falling onto their arse.

Hermione stood still for a moment, the shock of the situation freezing her. The red haired boy she knew so well stood up.

"'Mione, what are you doing out here?" Ron asked, brushing a piece of his shaggy red hair out of his face.

"I could ask you the same, however I won't. Also, you don't have the authority to ask me that, considering I'm Head Girl, and you are only a mere student." She retorted, her voice filled with venom.

He held up his two hands in defeat. "Sheesh. You don't have to go all Umbridge on me!"

"Apparently I did, because after a whole year of her teaching us, you still don't know how to get things right, dumbass." She looked away, as if bored.

"Oh, so now you support her? That's real nice 'Mione. What happened to you?"

"No. I hate her Weasley. You know that. And to answer your second question: you happened."

"What's that supposed to mean? I did nothing to you! And why are you going all Malfoy on me? I mean c'mon, Weasley, 'Mione? That's a bit harsh. You're acting like everyone else except yourself."

"You. Did. Nothing. To. Me.?" Hermione repeated slowly, her voice rising with every word. "DID YOU JUST SAY YOU DID NOTHING? That's one hundred percent idiotic! Oh, and I'm not acting like anyone. I'm being me, the real me. Don't like it, too bad. That's not your decision to make. Oh, and don't say I'm being harsh."

That minute Hermione felt something nudge her in her side, and she looked up to see Harry. Once again, her savior.

"Ron. I suggest you leave 'Mione alone. It's obvious that there is no argument that you would ever win against her. Give it up. And you know that you hurt her Ron, so don't act all self righteous!" Harry said slowly, whilst clutching Hermione to him.

"Oh, that's bullshit Harry! I was calm and rational about the breakup. You know that I just didn't think it was going anywhere." Ron started, his face growing red.

"So you mean that she wasn't sleeping with you, you know when you say it wasn't going anywhere? That's nice Ron. Real nice. So you decided to go elsewhere for sex, and it turns out you knocked up the girl. So that's the definition of 'not going anywhere.' Nice Ron. Real nice." Harry started, his voice rising.

"You did what?" Hermione choked out. "Who was it Ron? Who? Why? This just makes it worse!"

"I- I- I.. er." He stood there, suddenly becoming very interested in his slipper clad feet.

Harry pulled Hermione closer, then hoisted her up so that he was carrying her. "Don't bother talking to either of us again Ron." He started to walk away but Ron stopped him.

"You're taking her side?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Well what does it look like?" Harry retorted, with a monotone voice.

"But mate, you know how it is. We men have needs." Ron replied, his voice almost whiney sounding.

"Oh." Harry started. "So, when I was dating your sister, if she hadn't put out, your saying that I should have cheated on her?"

"That's different mate."

"How?" Asked Harry, who was winning the argument.

"It.. just is."

"Whatever." Harry replied, and carried Hermione to the Head dorms.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Harry and Hermione were sprawled across the plush couch in the head dorms, and were talking, as they had been for the past hour and a half.

Hermione's head was on Harry's chest, and he had his arms around her small frame, gripping her protectively. His left hand was on the small of her back, slowly rubbing small circles. His right hand was entwined in her thick, curly auburn hair, and he was twirling it around his fingers, occasionally massaging her scalp.

Hermione smiled against his chest, inhaling his scent. He smelled absolutely wonderful, like pine, and Burberry musk, which was a muggle perfume. It smelled uniquely him, and she loved it!

She continued to sniff, it was too much like a drug to resist.

Harry lifted her chin gently with his left hand. "Hey, are you sick? You keep sniffing."

"Erm. No." She responded, embarrassed. "You smell really good."

He seemed taken aback by her response. "Oh. Really? Thanks."

"Yeah." She whispered, and snuggled into his chest. He really did have a nice, hard, muscular chest. It didn't make a good pillow, but it definitely was worth having around!

"You sound tired. I better go." Harry started to get up, but Hermione refused.

"I am, but stay a little longer. Or, even better, all night. I like having you here."

Harry smiled. "Of course I'll stay 'Mione, if you want me to."

"Of course. Who wouldn't want to sleep with the famous Harry Potter." Hermione paused, then blushed. "That came out wrong?"

Harry grinned. "Sure…"

"Well."Hermione started, grinning mischievously, "I actually wouldn't mind to see how good the famous Harry Potter actually is."

"Too bad. You won't find out tonight."

Hermione's smiled faded. "You don't like me?"

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Harry stared at Hermione's facial expression. She truly seemed worried that Harry wouldn't love to sleep with her. Merlin. If she only knew the countless times he would've liked to shove against something and shag her senseless.

"Hermione, I just mean because we're not dating." Harry replied. Hermione looked relieved.

"Oh. Good." She smiled slightly. She snuggled once again against his hard chest. He gently started to rub her back, humming a tune he'd once heard over the radio. It was incredibly soothing to him at least. It was like… Pachebelle in Cannon D.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

The song, Hermione recognized, was the song her mother had walked down the isle to at her wedding. Hermione had always dreamed of doing the same. And now, here was a potential suitor, well, in Hermione's eyes, she didn't know about how Harry felt; humming it.

"You're humming my wedding song."

"I'm doing what?" Harry replied, a bit surprised.

"That's the song I'm going to walk down the isle to when I get married."

"Oh really?" Harry seemed amused.

"Yeah." Hermione smiled, her expression almost wistful. "I can't wait until I find the prince charming to sweep me off my feet. Well… It sorta sucks for me since I had one, and he turned out to be a total arse."

Harry chuckled, pulled Hermione closer, and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. He looked at her. She seemed surprised, but gave a small twitch as if saying, go on.

So Harry continued to plant soft kisses on her forehead, down her nose, across her cheeks, everywhere but the target, her lips. Hermione took notice that it burned pleasantly wherever he kissed, causing her core to dampen slightly.

She arched her neck, allowing him access. His mouth trailed down to her neck, slowly sucking on places that drove Hermione crazy. Hermione yanked his head up.

"Tease." She said accusingly before she inclined her head towards his and kissed him smack dab on the lips.

* * *

**I didn't plan for a kiss this chapter, but I was having writer's block, and not wanting to annoy the readers to death, I put a kiss in. So, anyways, I'm kinda stuck. What's really funny is that I have the last few chapters done, I just need the ones from this chapter, on... lol. So, I know how it's going to happen, but I just have to write it down. Hopefully ideas for the next chapter will come easier. Review Please! The more reviews and ideas I get, the faster and easier it is for me to update!!!**

-XoXo,

Lexii


	4. He's her drug, she's addicted

**Disclaimer: Recognize it, I don't own it. **

Two weeks. Two entire weeks without talking to Harry. This was a record. It was funny how two weeks ago they'd been inspirable, and now she was clinging to Ginny for life. Of course, Ginny was obviously not the same, but she was all that Hermione had. At first, the day after the kiss, Harry had waved to Hermione, but she had blushed, and ever since then, you could cut the tension in the air with a knife.

She sighed loudly. So many things were running through her mind. She looked at her potions homework, which was just a half finished essay which, probably, made no sense. Choices. Decisions. She was so stupid. She slammed the book she'd been reading… er… staring at… grabbed her stuff and stomped from the library. She was being ridiculous, upset over Harry, but what reason should she not? Technically, he was her oxygen for the past weeks and now what was she going to do? Was one kiss going to stop them from being friends? Even though Hermione wished it to be more, she would live if it was a mere friendship. At least he would be there, right? Hmmph.

She walked into the hall, passing Pavarti and Hannah, who didn't seem to notice her. They were talking in hushed voices, yet obviously not low enough, because Hermione could hear them. She ducked behind a statue and listened.

"Have you seen Hermione lately? She seems depressed, and can you believe it? She's actually getting bad grades!" Pavarti said, giggling.

Hannah's eyes widened. "Wow. I had no clue it was that bad! But you know why, don't you? It's Harry Potter of course. Ever since Ron and Hermione broke up, she's been hanging out with Harry 24/7."

"Yeah, so?" Pavarti asked, unsure of where Hannah was taking this.

"Well something must have happened between them, because she's always with Ginny now. And, like I said, she seemed depressed. Maybe they had a row or something." Hannah replied, rolling her eyes at Pavarti's inability to grasp the point. "Don't you get it? He's her drug, and she's addicted! And now that their not hanging out, it's like a rehab session. Depressing and painful."

"Ooh!" Pavarti shouted, a bit too loud.

Hannah hushed her. "Yeah. I would really love to find out what happened, but I feel horrible for Hermione. Imagine, getting dumped twice in a months span? Even I'm not that pathetic! But still, I've decided not to ask, well not yet at least!" She giggled. "Maybe Harry tried to get into her pants, and she refused! She's such a goody two shoes anyways. I mean, practically every 7th year girl is no longer a virgin. Heck, I lost mine last year here! Oh, and you know that Ginny lost her's when she was 13? Lucky her, she did with Dean. He was only 14 then though, I don't know if he was experienced or not, so I can't be too jealous."

Hermione blushed, despite their inability to see her. She was irritated now, so she slipped out from her hiding place and scurried towards her dorm. Hermione snorted. This school sure thought highly of her. She'd had sex with Viktor once, although the pain had been unbearable, and hadn't continued it any longer with him. She really didn't blame it on him, since she was a virgin, but he just didn't seem right. Not that he hadn't been gentle… it wasn't right. So, during the summer at the burrow, she'd tried it with Ron, whom she was convinced she would feel the "spark" with. But nope.. It was nothing tremendously exciting. But he seemed to enjoy it, they'd done it on several occasions. 'But it seemed she still wasn't putting out enough, since he slept with Lavender.' She thought bitterly. It was pathetic that she'd been so in love with him, and look how that turned out. But that wasn't the only reason Hermione was infuriated. She was mad because she wished that Harry had tried to get into her pants… because she knew exactly what her answer would have been. She smiled, and changed directions. It was time to pay a little makeup visit to Harry.

**LiveinHarmioneLiveinHarmioneLiveinHarmioneLiveinHarmioneLiveinHarmioneLiveinHarmione**

Hermione muttered the password to the fat lady, tapping her foot impatiently at the mere seconds it took for the portrait to open. The fat lady gave her a particularly nasty look, which Hermione happened to catch walking through the hole. However, she didn't stop to retort with a look of her own, she just stepped through, her eyes scanning the room anxiously for Harry. It was Saturday, she was sure that he would be in today, it was raining, so there'd be no quidditch practice. She wasn't left long to ponder, because she felt a soft tap on her shoulder moments later. Whirling around, ready to yell at the person who'd just entirely destroyed her train of thought, her breath quickly caught in her throat.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, and despite her anger, couldn't help but smile at the memory of him. His vivid green eyes, shaggy, messy, wild black harry, rimmed glasses, and pale skin, made her want to kiss him all over, just because she missed him terribly.

"Hermione." He replied stiffly, stumbling over her name as if he was unsure he should be saying it. He cleared his throat, shifting nervously.

She too cleared her throat, staring at him, waiting for him to be the first to speak. However, no sound escaped his lips, so she was forced to speak. Unfortunately, even though she had a whole speech planned out, her voice betrayed her and she was only able to mutter one word.

"Why?" She blinked back the tears that she was unsure of why she was shedding.

He stared, either confused or mad, because he didn't answer the question for two minutes. When he spoke, it made the hair on Hermione's arms stand up, partly from shock, and partly from hearing it again.

"Why did I do what?" He asked, his green eyes looking everywhere but at her.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" She shouted angrily, finding her voice again.

"Me? It's you if anything!" He stared straight at her now, his green eyes challenging her soft chocolate ones.

"It's not a game Harry! You've been avoiding me!"

"No!" He sputtered. "You! I waved to you, and you turned and avoided my eyes." He replied, his voice wavering.

"Because I was embarrassed? I don't know! I was just…" She replied, fidgeting as she always did when uncomfortable.

"Why the bloody hell were you embarrassed?" He asked, his voice rising slightly.

"You idiot! Your just as bad as Ron! I was embarrassed because we kissed of course!" She replied, tears sparkling her eyes now.

"Oh, that." He replied in a monotone voice, his face expressionless.

"Oh that!" Hermione mocked hysterically. "It's just… oh.. .that! Like nothing exciting happened! Well you started it!" She pointed a finger accusingly at him, taking a step forward and jabbing his chest with her index finger. "You. Started. It." She breathed slowly, her anger building with each word."

Harry backed up. "I think you should go Hermione. We'll talk when you calm down." He pointed towards the door.

* * *

A/N: Hmm... what's up with Harry's 'Tude? Review, and find out by tommorow or Saturday :) 


End file.
